Coordinando parejas
by monkey.D.Luna2002
Summary: Drew va a proponer matrimonio a may.Cómo no sabe como hacerlo sin estropearlo pide asesoramiento a ash y misty(mi primer contestshipping)
1. Ayuda para un prometido aficionado

Vemos a drew echo un manojo de nervios en una cafeteria frente a la pareja conformada por ash y misty hablando de un tema importante

Entonces solo tengo que decírselo y...ya?-dijo drew confuso

Claro hombre,tienes que tener valor para decírselo y no fastidiarlo con may,entiendes-pregunto sonriente ash

Hem,si-dijo drew algo inseguro

Repasemos el plan-intervino misty-primero que hacemos-pregunto mirando fijamente a drew

Bien,hem-comenzo nervioso-primero voy a su casa,la invitó a salir conmigo a un restaurante

Hum,sigue-dijeron ash y misty

Después intento mostrarme normal para no levantar sospechas y que descubra mis intenciones-continuo

Bien,entonces mientras coméis-dijo misty incitandolo a completar su frase

Mientras comemos yo disimuladamente saco la cajita con el anillo para estar preparado cuando se lo pida-drew ya se imaginaba la escena

Bien pero recuerda decirselo seguro,no hecho un flan-comentó misty divertida

Eso no tubo gracia-comento-bueno,cuando se lo pida si es que acepta-dijo pero misty lo interrumpió

Claro que aceptará,ugh me recuerdas a ash-dijo molesta mirando a ash de reojo

Ok,ok bueno cuando _acepté-_ Enfatizó la palabra-que hago con Norman,el padre de may es menos flexible que un onix congelado-comento recordando cuando le dijo a Norman que salia con su hija

Si te muestras nervioso Norman no aceptara que pidas la mano de su hija,eso te lo aseguro-comento ash recordando lo que tuvo que hacer el para poder casarse con misty,un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar a las hermanas de misty

Bien,eso es todo ya que con Caroline me llevo muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa

Entonces adelante,suerte-dijeron ash y misty-sabemos que lo conseguirás

Gracias,adios,debo estar preparado para la cena y tengo que practicar lo que dire-dijo y se fue

Que rápido crecen no-comento misty

Pues si-contesto ash y junto a misty se fueron a su casa


	2. Propuesta aceptada

Drew se dirigía hacia la casa de may,su novia,para invitarla a cenar

—Dira que si,dira que si,tranquilízate—Drew estaba nervioso,como no estarlo,estaba a punto de dar un gran paso

Ya había llegado a casa de may,toco dos veces la puerta algo nervioso esperando que le abrieran

—Ah,Drew,que tal—Norman abrio la puerta encontrándose delante con una no muy grata,por lo menos para el,sorpresa

—Hola señor,bien,buenas noches—Drew hiso una reverencia educadamente—como esta, _de todas las personas que me pudieron haber tocado,va y me sale Norman,arceus que he hecho para que me castigues_

—Bien,que haces por mi casa muchacho—pregunto severo

—Pues...yo—se aclaró la garganta—quisiera,si usted me da permiso porsupuesto,invitar a cenar a su hija

—Hum—Norman miro fijamente a Drew poniéndolo mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba—que te hace pensar que dejare que salgas con mi hija

—Pues vera—Drew hiba a seguir hablando cuando de repente apareció may

—Drew—pregunto feliz may dándole un beso—que haces aqui

—Queria invitarte a cenar hija—Norman intervino molesto—supongo que diras que no—Norman se cruzo de brazos sonriente esperando el "no" que jamás llegaría

—Pero papa,que dices—cuestiono molesta—porsupuesto que quiero

—Pe-pero—Norman levanto un dedo preparándose para reclamar

—Nada de peros,papa ya hablamos de esto,no seas terco—Norman se disponía a hablar pero may le dirigió una mirada severa—a veces reclamo a arceus por darte el carácter de tu mama—se cruzo molesto de brazos

—Te oí querido—desde algún lugar la madre de may,Caroline,hablo causando un escalofrío a Norman—despues hablaremos tu y yo

 _—Ya me lo decía mi papa,aprende cuando abrir tu bocota,si no quieres_ regarla—a Norman le cruzo una gota por la sien

—Papa,nos puedes dejar solos—May llamó la atencion de su papa

—Claro,pero les estaré vigilando—hizó señas con dos dedos señalando sus ojos y a May y Drew sucesivamente—sobre todo a ti muchacho—señalo a Drew—tocas un solo pelo a mi hija y acabas en el hospital—amenazo crujiendo los dedos

—Papa,deja a Drew en paz

—ok,ok—se marcho ofuscado

—perdona a papa,es algo...sobreprotector—May se sobo algo nerviosa el brazo izquierdo

—No pasa nada,entonces aceptas?

—claro,un momento,tengo que cambiarme—subio a su cuarto,despues de media hora regreso(se que se supone que tengo que describir lo que llevara puesto pero esto no se me da del todo bien por lo que ustedes elijen el conjunto que llevan tanto Drew como may para la cena)—bien ya estoy lista,a donde vamos

—Es una sorpresa—May guardo silencio ansiosa

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver un restaurante bastante elegante con un letrero de hermosa caligrafía dorada que ponía "la plus belle fleur Hoenn"

—Es increíble,siempre he querido ir a este lugar,muchas gracias Drew—May abrazo efusivamente a Drew

—No hay de que May—Drew se apeno—venga entremos

Al entrar se encontraron con un señor que organizaba las reservas,la pareja se acercó

—Bonjour Monsieur,que desea—pregunto amablemente el señor

—Bonjour,me gustaria comer aqui tengo una reserva—informó

—Hum veamos,su nombre—preguntó educado

—Drew la rousse—el señor miro atentamente el ordenador buscando el nombre

—veamos,ah,aqui estas,esta bien su mesa esta haya—May se adelantó emocionada,Drew hiba a seguirle el paso cuando el señor lo paro

—Espero tenga suerte y le diga que si,parece una gran chica—Drew se sorprendió de sobre manera al verse descubierto por un desconocido

—gra-gracias señor—hiso una reverencia y se dirigió hacía su novia

—esta juventud—el señor negó con la cabeza sonriente para después seguir con su trabajo

—que te dijo el señor—pregunto May al ver a Drew

—Eh?,nada,nada—Drew se sentó algo nervioso

—Que desean de comer—un camarero llego para atender a los coordinadores

—veamos,yo quiero un "le gratin dauphinois" y mi novia "boeuf borgignon",acompañado de su mejor vino

—Un gusto exquisito monsieur—el señor anoto todo y se fue

—Tu querias que y yo queria que—May no se enteró de nada

—Tranquila esta todo riquísimo, _espero_

—eso espero por que si no te mato—May lo apuntó de manera amenazadora,Drew asintió algo nervioso

Poco después llego el camarero con la comida,mientras comian

 _—Es el momento Drew,ahora o nunca—_ Drew saco disimuladamente la cajita con el anillo de conpromiso

—Estaba todo delicioso—May se limpio educadamente con una servilleta al igual que Drew

—May,quiero decirte algo—may prestó atención al rostro serio de su novio ademas de que habia doblegado en una rodilla,may no se lo podía creer

—dime

—May balance quieres casarte con este humilde coordinador—abrio la caja mostrando un anillo de esmeraldas hermoso

—Drew—susurró may—si,si quiero—se abalanzó sobre Drew,Drew río ante la reacción de su ahora prometida

Despues de comer se fueron de nuevo a casa de May

—Es hora de contarlo—Drew se tenso ante las palabras de may

Si—asintió nervioso

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ


	3. No sera tan sencillo

Heeeey chicos ...jejeje...he tardado un montón en actualizar,lo se,pero ya que estoy de humor,haré un nuevo cap de este fic,antes de nada he de darle las gracias a un amigo mio del que soy betareader,gracias AshHeaven2002 por tu ayuda en este capitulo,un saludo,bien,ahora si,comenzemos

Disclaimer:Pokémon no me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador satoshi tajiri y game freak

Título:no sera tan sencillo como pensé

(POV Drew)

Mire nervioso a mi ahora prometida,mis manos sudaban ante las palabras de ella,sabía que este momento llegaría y aunque sabía que May aceptaría mi propuesta de matrimonio,estoy muy nervioso por lo que pueda pasar

—Drew,se que estas nervioso pero cuanto antes se lo contemos,antes entenderá,para mi también es difícil—Puse mi mano en su hombro intentando reconfortarla de alguna manera,no podía ser un cobarde...menos ahora,la sonreí y de manera segura comenté

—lo se May,es por eso que aun a pesar de...el miedo que tenga,le contaré todo,quizas se oponga pero...no me imagino mi vida con otra chica que no seas tu—ella sin duda estaba feliz,lo cual me hizo sonreír mas...estaba seguro que estaba dando este gran paso con la persona correcta y no me detendría por nada,sin mas la cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos a su casa

-en casa de May-

—llegamos...—aguanté el aire ante sus palabras,pero dándome fuerzas mentalmente exale todo el aire y toqué, _el_ abrió con rostro serio,miró a May con una sonrisa que me daba tristeza pues siempre quise tener su respeto y afecto...pero a pesar de los intentos que hacía nada funcionaba,parecía que le hubiese hecho algo,hablé con el nerviosismo palpante en mi voz

—Señor Norman...—el me interrumpió

—Señor Balance para ti chico—me molesto eso,pero no comenté nada

—Señor...Balance—dije entre dientes—quisiera...quisiera pedirle...

(POV May)

—quiere pedirte mi mano papa—sentencie sin titubeos para sorpresa de mi padre,se quedó en el lugar estático sin saber que decir...no queria esto pero si no lo decía Drew,yo lo diria,al pasarsele el shock miro fríamente a Drew y luego a mi...de la misma manera,algo sorprendente en el

—mira chico—mi papa apretó los puños enojado pero en,al parecer,un intento de calmarse analo y exalo aire—si quieres la mano de mi hija tendras que prepararte por que...no sera fácil conseguirla,tendrás que...pasar unas pruebas y no te aseguro la victoria

—estoy dispuesto a todo,si necesito esto para conseguir la mano de su hija...—aguanto el aire—lo hare—esas palabras me encantaron,no se como explicarlo,pero...me produjo baterflys en el estómago

(POV Drew)

—me gusta eso chico...bien,empezaremos mañana,descansa,lo necesitarás

—gracias—hizo una reverencia—entonces...adios—fui a darle un beso a May pero Norman intervino

—lo siento chico...pero hasta que acaben las pruebas no le darás una sola muestra de afecto a mi hija,¿quedó claro?

—como el cristal señor Balance—volví a hacer una reverencia pero mientras bajaba el cuerpo pude ver una pequeña sonrisa salir de sus labios,sonreí...quizas esa era la señal de que pronto todos los problemas con el acabarían—adios señor Balance,adios may—me despedí y sin poder evitarlo,mientras abría la puerta,gire algo la mirada para ver una nueva sonrisa de Norman y otra por parte de mi prometida,pero al darse cuenta...Norman dejo de sonreír y volvió a poner su ya acostumbrado semblante serio

-al dia siguiente-

—es hora—mientras me abrochaba los botones de mi camisa,levanté mi mano para poder ver la hora,ya listo para lo que venía,sali de la casa,entre en mi coche y arranque,seria un dia largo y durante el trayecto me preparé mentalmente para lo que me venía encima

-30 minutos después-

—uf,llegue—no podía describir lo que sentía con exactitud,era una mezcla de nervios,felicidad y...miedo...miedo a que todo mi futuro con May se destruya—no,no puedo pensar eso ahora—con algo de nerviosismo toque el timbre,me arregle un poco el pelo,la camisa...todo lo que pudiera para quedar perfecto a los ojos de Norman, _el_ me abrió

—oh...eres tu,pense que no tendrías la valía para enfrentar mis pruebas—comentó mordaz,su comentario no hizo efecto en mi,eche mi cabello atras con orgullo para demostrarle que no podría conmigo

—pues...lo lamento mucho—eche mi cuerpo para adelante con suficiencia—pero no...ya dije ayer que haría todo por conseguir la mano de May...y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de mis palabras,haré lo que sea...Señor Balance...porque...amo a su hija—sentencie,su cara fue todo un poema,este engreído pero el me paró del brazo y me susurro al oido,pues May estaba bajando las escaleras

—esto no te da puntos chico,y te arrepentiras de tu osadía—lo mire tranquilo y susurre

—haga lo que quiera,no podra conmigo y...por cierto...vi sus sonrisas ayer...me quedo claro,usted no me odia,simplemente es sobreprotector con respecto a los pretendientes de su hija—el gruño pero no dijo nada pues May ya había bajado las escaleras y caminaba hacia nosotros

—esto no quedara así—declaró en susurro lo último,y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su hija—hola hija,mira tu príncipe... _verde_ esta aqui—se burló tan descaradamente...hize como que no me importó y con la mano salude a May

—Hola May—dije simplemente...no fuera que Norman pusiera pegas si le dijera algo tipo Hola May,como estas,pasaste buena noche,sonreí irónico

—eh...hola Drew—cogió su pelo nerviosa,obviamente por su padre,sonreí dulcemente,me encantaba eso de ella,pero...Norman con una mirada de esas que "menos mal" no matan,me borró la sonrisa

—bueno...Drew...—me miró con un suspense que no sabía ni que decir o hacer—estas preparado...si te desenvuelves bien en estas pruebas...May es tuya

—quite lo de que May es mía—el me miró confuso—las mujeres no son de nadie...ni del esposo...ni del padre...ni de nadie—el sonrió orgulloso de mi respuesta...tres segundos,no aguantaba que hiciera eso pues obviamente sabía que estas cosas siempre le hacían sonreír y seguramente le daba rabia y no queria mantener la sonrisa mucho tiempo

—bonita respuesta sacada de un libro—contestó irónico,suspire,tenía que entender que solo quería provocarme y que...quizas...solo quizas,esta sea una de las tantas pruebas que me íba a imponer y de las cuales me hablo ayer

—si...de un...libro—respondí entre dientes—bueno...estoy listo...¿cuales son las pruebas?

—bien...entonces empecemos ya

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

Mil años después...volví jajaja,bueno...espero sus comentarios...buenos,malos...acepto todo,hasta tomates Xd,de nuevo muchas gracias a AshHeaven2002 por la ayuda con este capitulo,un saludo amigo


End file.
